O Dia Mais Feliz Da Minha Vida
by alpha61
Summary: A Kate está prestes a casar-se com o Garth e recorda-se de tudo o que aconteceu no último mês.


**O Dia Mais Feliz Da Minha Vida**

SINOPSE: A Kate está prestes a casar-se com o Garth e recorda-se de tudo o que aconteceu no último mês.

Estou prestes a casar-me com o Garth. Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Mas esperem! Vocês ainda não sabem como começou tudo! Vou-vos contar!

1 MÊS ANTES

Eu e a minha irmã Lilly estávamos a brincar ao Caça, sendo ela a caçadora e eu a presa, para variar.

"Vou-te apanhar, Kate!"

"Não, não vais! Sou muito rápida para ti!"

"Não penses que lá por eu ser uma Ómega não sou rápida!"

"Veremos!"

Eu comecei a acelarar mais para despistar a minha irmã.

"Ei! Espera!", gritou a minha irmã.

Num piscar de olhos, afastei-me da minha irmã a alta velocidade até que parei junto ao riacho.

"Então, Lilly? Rápida demais?"

Virei-me para trás e não vi ninguém.

"Parece que sim.", sorri.

Então, virei-me e comecei a beber água do riacho. Quando levantei a cabeça, olhei para o meu reflexo na água e reparei que estava alguém do outro lado do riacho. Olhei para o outro lado e vi um lobo a beber água.

Quando o lobo levantou a cabeça, não podia acreditar. Era o mais belo lobo que eu alguma vez tinha visto. Aquele pêlo castanho, aqueles lindos olhos verdes... Uau!

"O-O-O-Olá!", gaguejei. "Eu sou a-a-a Kate!"

Ele sorriu para mim:

"Olá, Kate. Eu sou o Garth. Olha, desculpa. Gostava muito de ficar à conversa contigo, mas tenho que ir ter com o meu pai. Adeus."

"Adeus.", fiquei um pouco triste por ele se ter ido embora muito rápido, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no seu sorriso.

_Garth_, pensei. _Que nome lindo._

De repente fui empurrada para o chão e presa por um lobo branco.

"Apanhei-te!", era a Lilly. "Eu disse-te que era muito rápida!"

"A tua sorte foi eu ter parado para beber água!", respondi.

"Pois, pois. Kate. Encontrei-me com o pai quando vinha para aqui e ele pediu-me para te dizer para ires ter com ele à toca."

"Obrigada, Lilly."

A minha irmã soltou-me e eu fui directa para a toca.

Quando lá cheguei, os meus pais estavam à minha espera.

"Pai! Mãe! O que é que se passa?"

"Kate! Filha! Parabéns!", disse a minha mãe.

"O quê?"

"Querida! Ela ainda não sabe!"

"Desculpa, querido."

"Mãe? Pai? Alguém me quer dizer o que se passa?"

"Filha. Eu... Eu sei que o que te vou pedir é muito, mas é o melhor para as alcateias."

"Pai. Por favor. Fala de uma vez."

"Está bem, filha. Eu e a tua mãe reunimo-nos com o Toni e decidimos que a melhor solução para acabar com a falta de alimento era unir as alcateias. É também uma meneira de impedir que haja uma guerra entre nós e os lobos de leste."

"E que maneira é essa, pai?"

"O Toni propôs que tu te casasses com o filho dele. Eu sei que tu não o conheces e podes não gostar da ideia, mas eu..."

"Eu aceito.", interrompi.

"O quê?"

"Eu aceito. É o melhor para todos."

"Filha. Eu não quero que o faças contrariada para viveres infeliz o resto da vida!"

"E eu não quero provocar uma guerra por não unir as alcateias!"

"De certeza, filha?"

"Querido! A Kate já tomou a decisão dela! Ela sabe perfeitamente que aquilo é o melhor para todos!"

"Não podia estar mais de acordo!", disse o Toni, que tinha acabado de chegar. "Kate! Quero que conheças o meu filho Garth!"

Ao ouvir aquele nome, senti uma alegria enorme encher o meu corpo.

_Será quem eu estou a pensar?_, pensei.

Se era quem eu pensava, não podia ser melhor. Juntava o útil ao agradável. Além de unir as alcateias, eu ia-me casar com o lobo mais giro do mundo, o lobo por quem eu estou completamente apaixonada! Aquele lobo que eu conheci mometos atrás no riacho: Garth. Mal o vi, soube logo que era com ele que eu queria ficar pelo resto da minha vida. Foi amor à primeira vista.

Eu estava prestes a descobrir se era ele.

Logo atrás do Toni, entrou o seu filho: o tal Garth. Os meus olhos iluminaram-se quando eu vi que aquele Garth era o mesmo que eu tinha cnhecido no riacho.

"Olá, Kate.", disse ele.

"Garth!", corri até ele e dei-lhe um grande abraço.

"Vocês já se conheciam?!", perguntou o Toni, que estava tão espantado como os meus pais.

Separei-me do abraço.

"Eu e o Garth encontramo-nos hoje junto ao riacho."

"Ooooohhh!", a minha mãe estava comovida.

"Kate. Quando nos encontramos, eu já te conhecia."

"O quê?!"

"O meu pai já me tinha falado de ti e do nosso casamento para nos salvar da fome. Eu fiquei curioso e vim a este lado de Jasper à tua procura. Então encontrei a tua irmã e ela disse-me quem eras e onde estavas. Depois fui ter contigo. Vi-te ao longe e foi aí que eu descobri que tu és mais linda do que eu pesava."

Fiquei comovida com o que ele disse.

"Oh Garth!"

"Mal te vi, apaixonei-me por ti. Foi amor à primeira vista. Kate: eu amo-te."

Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Garth.", sorri para ele e ele sorriu-me de volta. "Também te amo."

Os nossos pais estavam felizes por nós com grandes sorrisos nos seus rostos.

Eu e o Garth aproximamo-nos um do outro e beijamo-nos.

Depois, o Toni e os meus pais avisaram-nos que nos casaríamos no dia seguinte, mas eu e o Garth pedimos-lhes para esperarem um mês. Nós queríamos viver um bocado como namorados antes de nos tornarmos num casal a sério e os nossos pais aceitaram logo.

1 MÊS DEPOIS

E aqui estamos nós: prontos para nos casarmos.

O Garth estava lindo com o pêlo todo aranjado e limpo e eu trazia uma flôr roxa na cabeça, junta à minha orelha esquerda.

Eu e o meu noivo aproximamo-nos e preparamo-nos para começar a cerimónia.

Antes de começarmos, olhei em volta e vi a minha irmã com o Humphrey, felizes, namorados. Eles ficam tão bem juntos! O casal perfeito! Além de mim e o Garth, claro. Acho melhor vocês ficarem a saber como tudo aconteceu.

15 DIAS ANTES

Eu estava feliz por namorar com o Garth! Nada poderia estragar a minha felicidade!

Eu andava junto ao riacho onde conheci o Garth e lembrei-me do nosso primeiro encontro.

_Virei-me e comecei a beber água do riacho. Quando levantei a cabeça, olhei para o meu reflexo na água e reparei que estava alguém do outro lado do riacho. Olhei para o outro lado e vi um lobo a beber água._

_Quando o lobo levantou a cabeça, não podia acreditar. Era o mais belo lobo que eu alguma vez tinha visto. Aquele pêlo castanho, aqueles lindos olhos verdes... Uau!_

_"O-O-O-Olá!", gaguejei. "Eu sou a-a-a Kate!"_

_Ele sorriu para mim:_

_"Olá, Kate. Eu sou o Garth. Olha, desculpa. Gostava muito de ficar à conversa contigo, mas tenho que ir ter com o meu pai. Adeus."_

_"Adeus."_

"Kate.", alguém me chamou.

Voltei de volta à realidade e olhei para trás para ver quem era.

"Oh. Olá, Humphrey."

O Humphrey é um amigo de infância. Conheço-o desde que éramos filhotes. É um Ómega muito divertido. Anda sempre bem disposto e tem um bom sentido de humor.

"Olá.", disse ele, um pouco preocupado. "Kate. Eu queria falar contigo."

"O que é que foi, Humphrey? Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Kate. Eu já te queria dizer isto à muito tempo, mas só agora ganhei coragem para falar."

"Humphrey! Desembucha! Estás a deixar-me preocupada!"

"Não! Não precisas preocupar-te! O que eu te quero dizer é que tu és muito especial para mim!"

"Especial?"

"Sim. Kate. Desde filhote que eu te admiro. Tu sempre foste corajosa e esperta e a cada dia que passa ficas mais bonita."

Comecei a corar.

"Kate. O que eu te estou a tentar dizer é que... eu amo-te."

De repente, senti um arrepio na espinha.

"Tu... amas-me?! A mim?!"

"Sim."

"Mas Humphrey! Eu namoro com o Garth e vou casar-me com ele!"

"Eu sei disso, Kate! Mas também sei que tu não o amas! Tu só estás a fazer isso para unir as alcateias e impedir que haja uma guerra!"

"Humphrey...!"

"Kate! Por favor! Dá-me uma oportunidade!"

"Não, Humphrey."

O Humphrey baixou a cabeça com tristeza.

"Eu não te amo. Eu amo o Garth e é com ele que eu quero ficar."

"Compreendo."

"Desculpa desiludir-te. Mas a verdade é que não se escolhe quem se ama! E mesmo que eu te amasse, nós não podíamos ficar juntos! Tu és um Ómega e eu uma Alfa! E tu sabes tão bem como eu que Alfas e Ómegas não se misturam! É contra os nossos costumes! E eu tenho a certeza que um dia vais encontrar alguém que te ame e que te mereça!"

"Desculpa, Kate."

"Humphrey. Não tens que me pedir desculpa! O amor não é algo de que nos devemos arrepender! Simplesmente temos que aceitar o que ele nos traz, quer sejam alegrias ou tristezas! E eu vou ser sempre tua amiga, não importa que me ames ou não!"

O Humphrey levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

"Obrigado, Kate."

"De nada.", sorri-lhe de volta.

"Olá, querida!", chegou o Garth.

"Olá, Garth!", virei-me para ele e beijamo-nos.

O Humphrey abaixou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, Humphrey?", perguntou o Garth, depois de nos separarmos do beijo.

"S-Sim! Porque não havia de estar?", o Humphrey levantou a cabeça para responder e forçou um sorriso. "Bom: tenho que ir. Adeus, Kate! Adeus, Garth!"

"Adeus!", respondemos.

15 DIAS DEPOIS

Eu e o Garth cheiramo-nos um ao outro e mordiscamos as orelhas. Estávamos quase casados.

10 DIAS ANTES

Eu estava de folga. Ou seja: não tinha nada "Alfa" para fazer. Então perguntei à Lilly se ela queria divertir-se comigo, mas ela estava aleijada numa pata e então disse-me para ir ter com o Humphrey para me divertir com ele. E foi o que eu fiz.

Estava quase a chegar à toca do Humphrey.

"Não tenho a certeza se isto é boa ideia.", disse. "Depois do que se passou, não sei se o Humphrey vai querer fazer alguma coisa comigo."

Cheguei à toca e chamei por ele.

"Humphrey!"

Não ouvi nenhuma resposta e decidi entrar. Quando entrei lá dentro, encontrei um Ómega deprimido, em vez de um Ómega divertido.

"Humphrey?"

Já não falava com ele à cinco dias.

"Vai-te embora, Kate."

"Humphrey. Por favor. Eu..."

"Vai-te embora!", ele gritou.

"Olha Humphrey: eu pensava que tínhamos combinado que seríamos amigos! Não percebo porque é que me estás a tratar assim!"

"Desculpa, Kate. É que é difícil para mim ver-te com o Garth. Eu amava-te! Ou melhor: ainda te amo! E não consigo ver-te com aquele... Garf! Tu sabes que eu não vou muito com a cara dele!"

"Humpphrey! Eu sei que não é fácil! Mas podias ficar feliz por mim! Por eu estar feliz!"

"Kate. Obrigado por essas tuas palaras.", ele levantou-se e abraçou-me.

"De nada.", abracei-o de volta. "É para isso que servem os amigos."

Separamo-nos do abraço.

"E então, Kate? O que é que vieste aqui fazer?"

"Bem: eu hoje estou de folga e não tenho ninguém com quem andar. O Garth está ocupado e a minha irmã aleijou-se numa pata..."

"É. Eu sei. Fui eu que a encontrei e chamei os teus pais."

"Ok. Eu vim aqui perguntar-te se querias passar o dia comigo. Podíamos divertir-nos muito!"

"Por mim tudo bem, Kate!"

"Óptimo! Então? O que é que fazemos primeiro?"

O Humphrey sorriu para mim.

"O que foi?", perguntei.

Mais tarde, estávamos os dois num tronco partido, prontos para deslizarmos de uma montanha abaixo.

"Hã! Humphrey. Não tenho a certeza se isto é muito seguro!"

"Então, Kate? Onde é que está aquela Alfa corajosa que eu conhecia?"

"Humphrey. Eu não sei se..."

"Kate! Descontrai! Não há perigo nenhum! Vou contar até três e depois descemos, ok?"

"Humphrey."

"Um!"

"Por favor!"

"Dois!"

"Humphrey!"

"Três!"

Começamos a descer e eu a gritar.

"HUUUUUUUUMPHREEEEEEEEEEYYYY!"

Desviámo-nos de várias árvores e rochas.

"YYYYYYÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁHÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!", gritou o Humphrey. "Kate! Sente esta adrenalina!"

Eu já não estava com muito medo.

"Já a sentia antes de começarmos a descer."

Continuamos o nosso percurso e, mais à frente, vi uma árvore mesmo à nossa frente.

"Oh não. Humphrey! Cuidado!"

"Relaxa!"

"Ali!", apontei para a árvore.

O Humphrey olhou e tentou virar o tronco, mas não foi a tempo. Então, caímos.

"ÚÚHÚÚÚÚÚ! Foi demais, hein Kate? Kate! Kate! Acorda!"

Eu estava só a fingir que tinha desmaiado e assustei o Humphrey.

"BÚ!"

"ÁÁÁ!"

Comecei-me a rir e o Humphrey juntou-se a mim.

Depois, olhamos nos olhos um do outro e aproximamo-nos.

Quando dei por mim, já estava de olhos fechados a beijar o Humphrey e ele a mim. Eu sabia que andava com o Garth, mas aquele beijo soube-me tão bem que eu não me importava nada de passar o dia todo assim.

Separamo-nos do beijo.

"Hã. Desculpa, Kate."

"Não. Eu é que peço desculpa."

"É melhor ir para a minha toca."

"E eu para a minha."

"Então adeus."

"Adeus."

Fomos os dois embora e não nos vimos mais o resto do dia.

Passei o dia todo a pensar naquele beijo.

À noite, quando o Garth chegou, reparou que eu não estava bem.

"Cheguei! Kate? O... O que é que se passa?"

"Garth.", comecei a chorar. "Desculpa!"

"Desculpa? Porquê?"

Eu tinha mesmo que lhe contar a verdade, porque uma relação não vive sem honestidade.

"Eu beijei o Humphrey!"

O Garth ficou um pouco decepcionado.

"Kate."

"Desculpa!"

Mas perdoou-me.

"Eu desculpo-te."

"O quê?!"

"Ouviste bem."

"Mas... porquê? Eu traí-te!"

"Tecnicamente não. Foi só um beijo. Mas, como me disseste a verdade e não me mentiste, eu perdoo-te. Além disso, o amor que eu sinto por ti é mais forte do que isso."

"Oh Garth!"

Abracei-o e ele abraçou-me de volta.

No dia seguinte, encontrei-me com o Humphrey.

"Humphrey. Temos que falar sobre o que se passou ontem."

"Eu sei. Kate: eu não havia de ter feito aquilo. Mas a verdade é que é difícil estar contigo e saber que não te posso beijar nem tocar ou abraçar como os casais fazem!"

"Eu percebo isso, Humphrey. Mas eu também errei. Também te beijei. Eu passei a noite toda acordada a pensar nisso e cheguei à conclusão que o que aconteceu foi uma fraqueza. Deixei-me levar pelo momento e pelo facto de estar sem o Garth o dia todo!"

"Então: esquecemos o assunto?"

"Sim. Esquecemos o assunto."

À noite, eu e o Garth fomos jantar à toca dos meus pais e no final do jantar a minha irmã veio conversar comigo. Ela contou-me que o Garth tinha batido no Humphrey por minha causa e que ela o ajudou a curar o olho pisado. A Lilly também me disse que ela e o Humphrey se beijaram e que ela já estava apaixonada por ele à algum tempo.

A relação deles evoluiu ao longo dos dias e foi na véspera do meu casamento que os dois se declararam.

Sinceramente, eu acho que eles ficam muito bem um com o outro e eu fico muito feliz pelo Humphrey. E pela minha irmã, claro!

10 DIAS DEPOIS

Eu e o Garth tocamos os narizes.

Éramos oficialmente casados!

Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! Eu e o Garth estamos finalmente casados e a minha irmã e o meu melhor amigo namoram!

Agora espero um dia assistir ao casamento da minha irmã e, se possível, já com os meus filhotes!


End file.
